


The Weight Of You

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, hiding from authorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex was heavy. Chowder had known that, of course. He was used to the space Dex took up on the couch, the field of vision he blocked on the ice. Metaphorically speaking, he was aware of the volume of Dex’s concern. Chowder knew how to account for Dex.Chowder did not know how to deal with the fact that Dex was pressed on top of him, so close their cheeks were brushing and he couldn’t even see his friend. Chowder did not know how to deal with the fact that he could feel the soft hitch in every breath Dex took. Chowder did not know how to deal with Dex’s breath ghosting over his ear.Because Chowder did not allow himself to think about his friends in situations where they would be this close.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 19





	The Weight Of You

**Author's Note:**

> [sailorsav asked:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav)
> 
> 9 for ChowDex???

Dex was heavy. Chowder had known that, of course. He was used to the space Dex took up on the couch, the field of vision he blocked on the ice. Metaphorically speaking, he was aware of the volume of Dex’s concern. Chowder knew how to account for Dex.

Chowder did not know how to deal with the fact that Dex was pressed on top of him, so close their cheeks were brushing and he couldn’t even see his friend. Chowder did not know how to deal with the fact that he could feel the soft hitch in every breath Dex took. Chowder did not know how to deal with Dex’s breath ghosting over his ear.

Because Chowder did not allow himself to think about his friends in situations where they would be this close.

That was a lie. Chowder thought about it. He just didn’t know what to do about it now. Because this was definitely not the situation that he had thought about.

And if he didn’t stop thinking about _those_ situations, this situation was going to get hella awkward, hella quick.

The steps outside the room finally moved away, fading down the hall and Dex relaxed, melting over Chowder even more.

“Um, Dex?”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry Chowder.”

Dex lifted himself up, bracing with his forearms and looked down at Chowder and.

Honestly, he didn’t mean to. But what was he supposed to do in a position like that? Dex’s muscular arms framing his head, Dex’s weight pressed against him, Dex’s lips slightly parted as he took a few deep breaths.

His hands just gripped Dex’s hips of their own accord and pulled. His eyes fell closed and Dex could have brushed it off. Stood up, checked if they were clear, pretended it was just a muscle spasm from the tension.

But Dex leaned down and kissed him. And Chowder happily kissed him back.


End file.
